


Drabbles, Drabbles, and More Drabbles.

by JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles inspired by prompts on tumblr. I receive them, I write them. Mostly Ladynoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me: 6. A Gentle Peck

**Author's Note:**

> I like uploading all my writing on sites I have access to, so here we are. I hope you enjoy. Not all of these will be pure fluff, fair warning.

She really, really wished he would stop putting himself in the line of danger, especially for her sake. 

Ladybug knew that what they did was extremely dangerous, more dangerous than what the media and Alya made it seem like, and there was always the risk, the fear of one of them not surviving the battle. 

They weren’t perfect; they weren’t trained professionals – they were just kids. Well, she was fifteen and he looked no older than her. They were just kids and they were out here, doing such dangerous things, risking getting hurt…

And Chat Noir was always getting hurt, not just because of his bad luck but because of the fact that he didn’t seem to care about his injuries as long as she was fine. And she hated that so much; she never thought the silly kitty would worm himself into her heart as deeply as he did, but here they were.

“Chat,” began Ladybug, her voice quiet as she addressed his wounds atop a random building in the city. It was sadly a routine for them, for her. 

Chat cut her off. “You don’t have to say anything. It was nothing, my Lady; I’m fine, I promise.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “But you’re not, Chat…this is the fifth major wound this month! I don’t think the first of them has even healed completely yet, and here I am, stitching up another wound. I told you not to…I…you could have gotten seriously hurt, more than you did.”

“Better me than you,” murmured Chat, his voice quiet despite the seriousness heard in his tone. “At least you would be missed, noticed…”

Ladybug’s breathing hitched. “Chat…!” She quickly addressed his wound, making sure the old bandages were replaced too, and scrambled around him so that she could face him. “What are you talking about?”

Chat Noir averted his eyes, his usual playfulness gone. “You’re the hero of the city, my Lady; you must have friends and family who would miss you, who would cry for you, if you got hurt. I do not have that luxury; I have family, yes, but my father…he wouldn’t care if I was injured, only that it meant I couldn’t work. I have some friends, but none close enough that would remember me in a few years…I can risk getting hurt. I cannot risk having you hurt, my Lady. People would miss you; no one would miss a miserable black cat of misfortune.”

Ladybug frowned slightly and slowly lifted her hands to his face, her fingers ghosting over his cheekbones as if he would break if she touched him anymore.

“Chat, that can’t be true,” she murmured. “It can’t because I would miss you if you were gone, you silly kitty. I may be a hero, but I wouldn’t be anywhere near as great without you by my side; we’re a team, Chat Noir, and despite all the teasing, I really do need you here with me. I can’t do this alone, and I can’t do this with anyone but you. I don’t know about your civilian life, but I know that’s not true; there will always be people who will miss you and love you, even if you do not notice them at first.”

Ladybug had tears in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she gently lifted Chat’s head and pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes as Chat’s breathing hitched at her closeness.

“Chat Noir, I need you. I can’t stand you being hurt…I can’t stand it, knowing you care so little about yourself and so much for me, for others. I…I can’t stand it, the idea of being without you. In battle or not.”

“M-My Lady…?”

Ladybug pulled away slightly, only to gently press her lips against Chat’s. It was just for a moment, no more than three or four seconds, but those few seconds meant the world to the both of them. 

She looked at him and gently wiped the tear that fell down his cheek, a tear he himself didn’t even notice.

“Chat Noir, please do not leave me.” Her voice cracked. “I love you so much.”

Chat stared at her for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before he smiled weakly and gently stroked her cheek, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

“I would never leave you, my Lady. I love you too much to be without you.” He leaned in and kissed her again, another gentle kiss, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his injuries be damned.

“Stay with me, just a little longer,” he pleaded softly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Ladybug closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face as she reached up and caressed his golden hair.

“I’ll stay with you forever, my kitty.”


	2. Off Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe her good luck was running out because she never felt so unlucky without him by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A Kiss in the Rain

Marinette couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she rested her chin on her forearms, ready to just fall asleep as she put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. (Taking cat naps in class? A certain someone was having too much influence on her.)

Alya gently poked her friend in the arm. “Hey, wake up, silly. Did you not sleep well last night?” A knowing smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head to meet Marinette’s eye level. “Or is it because you miss a certain someone?”

The young designer hummed. “A little of both,” she murmured. “I know he’s been busy with his international shoots, but…I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Marinette sighed once more as she opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms in hopes of waking up more. “We text and call each other, but since his work in Milan has doubled in the last few days…we haven’t had much chance to talk. And there are some things I can’t do over the phone, like hug him or kiss him.”

Alya normally would have loved to tease her friend, but she knew it wasn’t the time and that Marinette needed someone to comfort her, not make her flustered at the moment. So she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a friendly hug.

“I know, sweetie, I know,” murmured the blogger. “He’ll be back before you know it, Marinette, and I’m sure he misses you just as much.”

~

Marinette sighed, walking home alone. 

The day had passed dreadfully slow and she honestly hadn’t been paying much attention in her classes. Chloe had even tried to provoke her, saying something along the lines of Adrien not missing her or something, but grew angry and stormed away when she didn’t receive any reaction.

Tikki was tucked into her jacket pocket, looking up at her partner worriedly. They were lucky that there had been no attacks recently because Marinette was in no condition to fight, and even if she was, she wouldn’t feel at the top of her game without Chat Noir by her side.

“It seems I got Plagg’s bad luck today,” murmured Marinette, half-heartedly smiling as she stole a glance at Tikki. 

As if to prove her point, there was a clap of thunder and suddenly it began to rain. It wasn’t a heavy rain, not yet anyways, but it was enough to make people on the streets run like headless chickens.

Marinette, however, didn’t pay much attention and sighed – something she seemed to be doing often. 

Her steps became slower, more sluggish, and she let the rain fall over her like a blanket of loneliness. She knew that maybe she was overreacting, but she really missed Adrien; being without him hurt her, hurt her heart. 

She didn’t notice how cold her skin was becoming, how her now soaked clothes were sticking to her like a second skin, or how Tikki was trying to get her attention. All she noticed was that her silly kitty was gone and with him gone, so was her smile, her laughs, her joy…

Her joy.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she came to a realization.

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I love Adrien Agreste._

_I love Chat Noir._

_I love him._

“I love him,” she whispered aloud, and then louder, “I love him!”

“Well, I hope you’re talking about me.”

Marinette whipped around and let out a small cry when she spotted Adrien standing in front of her family’s bakery, holding an umbrella and smiling expectantly at her. And then he noticed her state.

“Hey…! You’re all wet! Marinette, what were you thinking?” He exclaimed, stepping towards her to cover her with his umbrella.

Marinette, however, rushed forward and threw herself at him, kissing him as if she hadnt seen him in ages, and in his surprise, he tossed the umbrella somewhere, leaving them exposed to the rain. Plagg let out an anguished cry, but he was shushed by Tikki as she pulled him away form the couple.

Adrien wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her in close as he returned her kiss, no matter how confused he was. It took him a few seconds to realize how cold she was though.

“Marinette, what happened?” He asked worriedly when they parted. 

Marinette clutched the front of his shirt, shaking her head. “I just missed you…I missed you a lot, Adrien.”

The blond blinked before he smiled and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too, my Lady, but we’re here now, together.”

Adrien pulled her into the bakery. “Now come on; let’s go dry off before we get sick, and then we can reunite properly, okay?”

Marinette smiled and nodded, intertwining their fingers as they disappeared upstairs, together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not expecting to get another one of these so soon, but here we are~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I own nothing, of course.


	3. 5. A Firm Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe almost makes another akumaized classmate - Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there will be plot holes, which I may or may not address later on in the drabbles. We'll see. I hope you enjoy though.

5\. Firm Kiss

Marinette admitted that she was gawky and didn’t hide her emotions very well, especially when she was flustered or angry. 

So it was very clear how horrified and mortified she was when Chloe found a scrapped love letter and read it aloud in front of the class instead of the book report Sabrina had done for her, revealing to everyone how pathetically in love Marinette was with Adrien.

No one knew exactly what Chloe was doing until it was too late. Alya had abandoned her phone – her precious, precious phone – to launch herself at Chloe, who squealed and leaped out of the way (or tried) as Marinette rushed out of the classroom, leaving behind her classmates that shouted and protested against the spoiled girl’s actions. 

Tears streamed down her face and she didn’t even realize she had left her bag, left Tikki behind, until she was left alone sobbing on the steps in front of the school. She had never been so humiliated in her life, never been so angry.

Marinette’s whole body wracked with sobs, not believing her luck. Her good luck had up and left her, leaving her crushed and battered. 

She didn’t even realize there was a black butterfly flying towards her, landing gently on her fingers. 

“Marinette!”

The baker’s daughter sniffled and looked up at the call of her name, but she quickly turned back around once she saw who it was.

“Come to laugh at me too, Adrien?” She murmured, even though she knew deep in her heart that he would never do such a thing. 

“No, I would ne-what is that?” Adrien asked, spotting the butterfly on her fingers and making a panicked face. “Marinette, don’t panic…”

“Panic? At what?” Marinette asked, now confused by his worried tone. She then looked down and saw the akuma, making her eyes widen. 

“No!” She exclaimed suddenly, shocking Adrien as she leaped to her feet and clasped the akuma into her hands. “I…I won’t!”

Marinette closed her eyes and held the butterfly close to her chest, muttering an apology, and then released her hands, setting the butterfly free. Although she hadn’t expected to work, a now purified butterfly flew out into the sky.

“How did you do that?” Adrien asked, staring up at the butterfly flying away. His eyes were wide with shock. 

“I…don’t know…” Marinette confessed, looking just as shocked. “I was just thinking…I didn’t want to become one of them…my feelings are my feelings…and I want to handle them without being some…villain, wreaking havoc.” 

_I’ll need to talk to Tikki immediately about this._

Marinette hugged her knees close to her like before, resting her cheek on her kneecaps although her head was turned so Adrien was able to see her face.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there,” she said softly. “In the classroom, with Chloe.”

Adrien gaped at her. “What? You’re sorry? If anything, I should be the one to apologize; no, Chloe should. What she did was completely out of line. You…are you okay?” As soon as he asked that, he wanted to slap himself; of course she wasnt alright!

Marinette smiled gently, sadly, the ghost of her tears before reappearing.

“Not really, no,” she confessed. “But I’m sure I will be. Thank you for coming to check up on me, though you really didn’t have to. I know it must have been really embarrassing for you.”

If she had been less humiliated by Chloe’s actions, she would have been stammering over her words as usual, but suddenly…Marinette felt nothing but defeat.

Adrien hesitated before he spoke again. “…do you really mean the things you wrote? I mean, about you loving me and…you know?”

Marinette closed her eyes, humming softly as a response. He didn’t speak again, but there was a hand on her back and she prepared herself for the rejection that was sure to come.

“Why?”

Her eyes flew open as she caught his whisper, just in time to see him pull his hand away and curl into himself like a dejected little kitten.

“Why?” Marinette repeated, confused.

“Why do you like me?” Adrien clarified. “I thought you would like someone like…like Chat Noir, since you got along so well, since he helped you with that illustrator villain…”

Marinette chuckled, though there was no humor behind it.

“Chat Noir is a good friend, and I’m sure I would have feelings for him,” she began, not noticing the way he was paying attention to her. “If not for the fact that I like you. And why do I like you? Well…”

Finally, her shyness came back and she became more flustered.

“For – For starters, y-you’re always so kind and gentle, but you’re quick to stand up and – and say something whenever someone does something wrong. You’re always there for your friends and you don’t like to see them upset. You’re handsome and you come from a good family, but you don’t let it get to your head; in fact…you almost seem shy about it all.”

Marinette’s cheeks were flooding with color as she realized she was basically confessing everything to Adrien, even though he most likely didn’t even like her back.

“A-Ah…s-s-s-sorry!” She squeaked, burying her head into her arms as she went back into curling into a small ball. 

“Marinette.”

No response.

“Marinette.”

None at all.

Adrien sighed softly and got to his feet, going to kneel on the steps in front of her. He gently lifted Marinette’s head and made her look at him, his fingers delicately swiping the tears that rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

“Marinette,” he repeated, his voice barely a whisper. “You don’t need to apologize. I just wish I knew how to thank you…” He hesitated. He had his suspicions now but did he want to risk it? In the end, he did. “Thank you for being my hero, Princess.”

“Huh?” Marinette let out a startled squeak, the only thing she could do before Adrien leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. 

The kiss wasn’t gentle, wasn’t sweet, just two lips pressing against each other, but at the same time, it was everything both Marinette and Adrien needed.

When they pulled away, his forehead against hers despite the redness that decorated both their cheeks, Marinette giggled softly.

“Silly kitty…you’re the hero to me.”


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular battle injury leaves the two heroes reaching each other for comfort, for reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on fire today. Two chapters in one day.

4\. Hot Steamy Kiss

How did it end up like this, she wondered?

Well, Marinette actually had a good idea.

Things with the day’s villain, an akumaized gardener who called herself The Tangled Thorn, had been extremely…painful, to say the least. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir had suffered quite a few stabbings with the thorn attacks before they managed to purify the butterfly and go home.

It was arguably worse that they knew each other’s identities now too. Well, it was easier to come up with cover stories and communicate, but there was the whole awkwardness of Chat liking Ladybug, whose civilian form liked Adrien, whose superhero was Chat Noir…

It had been a few weeks and they hadn’t addressed their feelings at all, pushing them back to focus on school, modeling, designing, and patrolling…until now.

Marinette had been bandaging up her wounds on her roof when she was suddenly visited by Chat, asking how she was. And the answer was clear with the dish filled with thorns she had pulled out of her skin, a small rag nearby with blotches of blood. 

The next thing Marinette knew, she was being pressed against the railing of the balcony with Chat’s lips over hers. The kiss was sloppy, heated, almost desperate actually.

One of his hands was gripping her shoulder, though he was careful not to let his claws graze her skin and draw more blood than she had drawn already. His other was on her hip, preventing her from pulling away as if she could – as if she wanted to, she realized. 

Her hands were grazing his hips as well, pulling his body even closer to hers than it was already. His slight grimace told her that he was still injured, but he refused to part from her, only moving his lips down to her collarbone, making her gasp.

“C-Chat…someone could hear…someone could see…!” Marinette struggled to say, yelping when she felt him gently scrape his tongue up from her collarbone to the shell of her ear. “Chat!”

“Let them hear, let them see,” murmured Chat, his voice low and breathless, doing funny things to the poor girl. “Let them know how much I want you…how much I care…”

“Chat…” Marinette murmured, her hands moving to his chest. “Is this about what happened today?”

Chat tensed up, answering her question. Suddenly, his flirty demeanor dropped and she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His transformation was done in an instant, leaving being a tired but silent Plagg. Tikki, who had been hiding until now, gestured towards him and the two kwamis disappeared inside to let their bearers talk.

“Ch-Adrien, I’m fine, you know,” murmured Marinette after a few moments of dead silence. No, not dead – comforting, reassuring silence. “We can’t always come out of a battle harmless. Not even I’m not that lucky.”

“But I don’t want to see you hurt…I don’t like seeing you hurt, knowing I could have protected you,” confessed Adrien quietly, his breath tickling her neck, the vibrations from his words making her giggle lightly.

Marinette hesitated before she reached up and began to stroke his hair, a gesture she hoped was comforting. From the small purring she was hearing, her hopes were with good reason (although she was going to tease him about the purring later).

“I don’t like seeing you hurt either, and you would have gotten even more hurt than you did if you tried to protect me even more,” she argued. “Adrien, I wouldn’t be able to stand it knowing you got hurt because of me. Partner, friend, whatever…I don’t want to see you as hurt.”

“…friend?” Adrien repeated, pulling away slowly to look into her eyes. “You think we’re friends?”

“Well, I did until that kiss,” remarked Marinette, eyes wide. “Do you not want to be friends? W-We can go back to being just classmates by day and partners by night, i-if you want.”

“No, I don’t want that,” replied Adrien, shaking his head immediately. “I don’t want to be friends or classmates by day, and partners by night.”

“O-Oh,” said Marinette dumbly, a little hurt. “T-Then what do you want to be?” She stammered, noticing how serious Adrien had gotten, even more so than he was before. He still looked wounded, still a delicate little kitten, but only she would be able to tell that.

“I want to be partners by day _and_ night,” murmured Adrien, leaning in a little closer with a false-confidence exposed by his reddening cheeks. “So I can protect you wherever we are.”

“D-Day and night?” Marinette repeated, confused. “How can we be partners day and night? I don’t – ohh…”

Her cheeks flooded with color. “I thought we were avoiding talking about it.”

“Well, now I don’t want to,” replied Adrien, much like a stubborn child. “I love you, Marinette. Both as you and as Ladybug; you are the only person I love. I’m sorry it took me a while to understand.”

Marinette blinked and then she smiled brightly. “I love you too, Adrien. I admit Chat took some time to win me over, but he succeeded in the end. I love you, all of you, and I’m sorry it took me a while to reach that decision too. And seeing you hurt today…it made me realize how much I love you.”

Adrien smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers once more, the kiss gentler than before. It was short and sweet, as he pulled away just seconds later and continued to hold her.

“…would you really not care if anyone heard us, saw us?” Marinette had to ask a few minutes later, receiving a laugh of embarrassment from the blond. 

“I would care a little,” he confessed. “But why should I be that embarrassed to be caught giving my girlfriend attention?” He smirked at her. “Let the world know I think she’s absolutely purr-fect.”

“Ah, Adrien, you ruined the moment, you silly kitty,” remarked Marinette, blushing despite her giggles. “Don’t you have to get home soon?”

“I always have time for you, Princess,” replied Adrien, smiling as he leaned in a little closer. 

“Well, you adjusted fast – I suppose you’re just a fan of nicknames, aren’t you? But really, do you have to go home?”

“Mm. Not for another hour or so, why?” Adrien asked once he glanced at the time. 

It was Marinette’s turn to give him a devilish smirk. 

“Because Chat had his fun – it’s my turn now, kitty.”


	5. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cuties flirt and be...well, cuties, during Adrien's photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE in one day? I'm on a roll, you guys.

2\. Cheek Kiss

“Alya, seriously, how did this happen?” Marinette murmured as she set a box of pastries on the table.

“Mm, what happened was the caterer for Adrien’s shoot somehow got the dates mixed up so he got his girlfriend, the bakers’ daughter, to bring some things in as an emergency favor,” replied Alya, smirking. “Come on, you two are dating now and you still get flustered over coming to his shoots? Everyone here practically knows you now!”

“Still…” Marinette sighed. “At least Chloe’s not here this time; she nearly threw a fit at all the models.”

“As if she had any right to be jealous, considering you’re Adrien’s girlfriend and not her, really, that girl,” remarked Alya, rolling her eyes. 

Suddenly, the two girls’ conversation was interrupted by a cry from the photographer.

“No, no, no, no!” He exclaimed, shaking his head as he looked at all the photographs he had taken so far. “These do not look right – do not feel right! Something is missing! We are trying to create the essence of spring and blossoms, and yet! Ahhh!”

The photographer sighed. “Adrien, you look too awkward, too stiff! Relax, embrace the spring nature!” He turned to the models. “And you! You are all beautiful, but you are the summer and winter, so bold and outstanding, and we need someone warm and inviting, someone of spring!”

He sighed deeply, placing his camera down. “Take a five minute break, everyone.”

“Ooh, poor things,” sympathized Alya, looking at the models’ beautiful but disappointed looks. “I’m going to go talk with them, see if I can cheer them up.”

“Alright,” replied Marinette, waving off her friend as her gaze went over to her boyfriend, who was still in front of the set, sighing. She frowned at the sight and picked up two cheese Danishes, sneaking one into her purse, where Plagg had crept in to talk with Tikki. 

Walking over to the set, she handed Adrien the Danish. The blond smiled in appreciation as he took a bite.

“Thank you,” he said. “Sorry the shoot’s taking so long. I know I promised to take you out afterwards.”

Marinette shook her head, smiling. “It’s alright. Besides, I get to see you now.” She looked over at the models. “They’re very pretty, but like the photographer said, they remind me too much of summer and winter; very bold and noticeable, unlike spring and autumn, which are more subtle and…comfortable, I guess is the word.”

Adrien nodded his head. “They are pretty, but like you said, too bold and noticeable for this kind of shoot.” He turned back to her, a sly smile on his face. “Of course, they pale in comparison to you, Princess.”

Marinette blushed, glaring at him. “How do you do that?” She demanded.

“Do what?” He asked innocently, despite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Marinette gestured towards him. “That! Make me turn as red as my costume in five seconds flat! Do you have an off switch?”

“I do. Care to find it?” Adrien remarked, grinning at her as he leaned in close with a hum.

Marinette’s cheeks darkened more as she pressed the palm of her hand against his face and pushed him away. “No, not particularly. Stop flirting at work, kitty.”

“Oh? You’re one to talk; who was the one decided wearing her boyfriend’s shirts as pajamas would be a good thing, especially when she realized she didn’t have much time to change so she wore it as a shirt to school the next day?” Adrien asked in response, raising an eyebrow. “Nearly gave Chloe a heart attack.”

“You find it funny, but you didn’t have to suffer endless questioning from Alya,” said Marinette, shaking her head. “And as I recall, it was you who nearly had a heart attack, not Chloe. Poor little kitten couldn’t stand it.”

She looked back at the models, still looking a bit dejected from the photographer’s words. 

“So what will you do about the shoot?” Marinette asked. “This is such a pretty set, and the designs are perfect for this kind of weather too. Couldn’t you just do this solo?”

“I could, but the photographer feels it’s not as genuine when I’m alone for this sort of shooting,” explained Adrien, finishing off the Danish she had brought for him. “I don’t understand it myself, but he really feels this so…” He shrugged. “We may be here a while; sorry, again.”

Marinette nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing his cheek. “It’s alright, Adrien. You can’t help it; we can just reschedule.”

“There! That’s perfect!”

The couple looked up at the sudden shout, seeing the photograph spring back to life and snapping pictures of them like Alya did of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Huh?” Adrien and Marinette both asked in unison.

The photographer lowered his camera. “You, girl! You’re the one who brought in the pastries today, yes?” When he received a nod from the confused girl, the photographer smiled brightly. “Yes, that’s perfect! Baking…it’s warm and inviting, like spring! The way you two act, the way you touch each other – it’s all perfect, harmonious to spring! You are the embodiment of spring! No! You _are_ spring!”

He looked at Marinette. “Would you care to be the model of today, Miss?”

Marinette blinked, shocked, and she could only think of the time so long ago when she babysat Manon and wanted so badly to be in Adrien’s photo shoot in the park, only to end up having Manon be the star. Alya clearly remembered the same thing, if the snickers her best friend was trying to conceal were of any hint.

Adrien nudged her. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, Marinette.” 

Marinette shook her head and smirked at him. “What, afraid I’ll steal your spotlight, kitten?” She teased, leaning in and stealing a kiss. 

Adrien stared at her before he laughed, reaching down to intertwine their fingers and spin her around as if they were dancing. “Mm, you have always been the star of my show, Princess.”

Marinette giggled and the photographer took this as a sign that she wanted to be in the shoot, so he began snapping away, not interrupting the two of them. This was exactly what the other models had lacked with Adrien – natural chemistry, true love blooming like the flowers of spring.

In the end, Marinette and Adrien didn’t get a lot of time for a date after the shoot ended, but they didn’t mind. Their love had just blossomed, but they knew it wouldn’t die and wither anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with freaking AMAZING fanart:
> 
> http://4i-s-panda.tumblr.com/post/133316290087/wooooops-my-hand-slipped-ツ-this-is


	6. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular battle leaves the two heroes with no other choice but to retreat and rest up, but will they be ready to find out just who it is behind the mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no plot in mind. Sorry, folks. I'm a "wing-it" sorta gal.

1\. “Good Morning” Kiss

“This akuma is really tough,” exclaimed Ladybug, struggling to catch her breath as she and Chat leaped across the rooftops in an effort to get away from the villain that called herself Chaos. “We’ve been trying to fight her all day and I still don’t know where the akuma is hiding.”

“We should rest for tonight then,” replied Chat, glancing at his ring as it beeped. “We don’t have much time before we de-transform.” He looked over at her, hearing one of her earrings let out a beep as well. “My Lady, it is dangerous to leave the battle like this, I know, but we have no choice…”

“And it’s too dangerous to risk going home with the city in, well, chaos,” murmured Ladybug, sighing. “Come on, we need to find a place to hide.”

“Together?” Chat questioned, following his lady as she leaped across the rooftops, only to duck into an ally to avoid being seen by the akuma. “Are you sure?”

“We don’t really have a choice – it’s too dangerous to get separated,” came Ladybug’s tired reply. “I’d rather show you who I am behind the mask than lose you, Chat. I came to care for you, kitty, believe it or not.”

Chat smiled, despite the situation. “Ah, I knew I would win you over eventually.”

“Yeah, only took you a year or two,” replied Ladybug as she ducked into an old building, Chat right behind her. “But now’s not the time for that.”

Ladybug pressed her finger to her lips, a universal symbol to be quiet, as lights shone overhead through the windows, her and Chat pressed against the wall to avoid being seen. 

After a few moments, the lights vanished and the two superheroes let out a relieved sigh.

“We’ll sleep here for tonight then? Chat confirmed, looking around the empty warehouse building. “Looks just like home, large and lifeless.”

Ladybug sighed. “Well, it’s all we have for tonight so we’ll just rest up. Come here; I don’t want us to be separated in case something happens during the night.”

“An excuse for you to cuddle with me, no?” Chat teased, leaning in.

“No,” replied Ladybug, shaking her head despite her smile. “Must you always flirt?”

Chat hummed, turning more serious as he looked around the warehouse once more.

“No, but it certainly lightens the mood,” he explained, looking down at his ring as it let out another beep. “My Lady, I only have one paw left; are you sure you want to reveal yourself to me?”

“No,” confessed Ladybug, sighing deeply as she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She held out her hand. “Come on, join me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to cuddle,” remarked Chat, amused as he went to go sit against the wall next to her. Immediately, she rested her head against his shoulder and he automatically rested his cheek on top of her head as a result. 

“Shut up and get some sleep, kitty; when morning comes, we’ll find the akuma again.”

“Mm, as my Lady wishes.”

Within a few minutes, the two superheroes were fast asleep, exhausted by the day’s events, and their transformations became undone, prompting two equally exhausted kwami to collapse on the ground.

“Nehhh….where’s some good camembert when you need it?” Plagg whined, crawling like a dehydrated man in the desert. “Tikki, do you have any cheese?”

“Do I look like I have cheese, Plagg?” Came his partner’s smart remark. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “This one’s tough, you know. And they’re going to keep getting tougher until Hawkmoth gets what he wants.”

“But he never does,” murmured Plagg, crawling to her and gently bopping his head with her own. She was always so tiny compared to him, which wasn’t fair at all since he always considered to be the bigger person – err, kwami. “Tikki…I…ah…well, I hope things work out soon because I really want to be reunited with my camembert and you know I how much I love cheese, and what if this new world with Hawkmoth doesn’t allow cheese? What if he destroys it? That’d be awful; I’d cry and probably die, since, you know, I really love…cheese.”

Tikki laughed softly, rolling over and taking his little paw in her own. “I love you too, Plagg. And I won’t let Hawkmoth take either of us – or them.”

She leaned over and nuzzled her face against Plagg’s, making the unlucky kwami blush though it was hard to see. A chuckle escaped from him as he looked over at their companions, peacefully sleeping.

“Funny how their unrequited love isn’t so unrequited, isn’t it, mon cheri?” He murmured, purring slightly at the affection given. 

Tikki smiled sadly. “Well, let’s hope things work out better for them than they did for Felix and Bridgette.”

Plagg nuzzled his face against hers, pulling his sweet lovebug closer to him. 

“We can always hope, my lovebug.”

As they began to drift away to dreamland, Tikki laughed softly. “And here I thought you forgot that ridiculous nickname.”

“Can never forget anything about you, Tikki,” was Plagg’s last response before they both let sleep overtake them.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the large tinted windows.

Marinette let out a tired yawn as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sunlight wash over them. It felt nice, and her partner certainly thought so considering the fact that he was mewling in his sleep. It made her want to giggle, even if she hadn’t dared to look at his face yet.

She spotted her kwami not too far from them, cuddled up with another kwami who she assumed was with Chat Noir. From the way the two were cuddling together, it was clear that Tikki and the other kwami were incredibly close. 

Before she could do or say anything though, she felt the boy next to her stretch his limbs out and yawn. 

“You’re a real kitty, aren’t you?” Marinette murmured, unable to help herself as she stared off in the opposite direction of him. 

The boy next to her tensed up before he remembered where he was. “A-Ah, well, I suppose I am only like this with you, my Lady.”

Marinette began to roll her eyes. “Always such a flirt…” She trailed off; the awkwardness and timidity of the boy’s tone were familiar… “A-A-Adrien?”

“…Marinette?”

Slowly, the designer and the model turned to look at each other. They didn’t say anything, just blinked at each other as the truth slowly sank in. 

“You’re Ladybug/Chat Noir?”

“I am!”

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other a little more, the silence only broken by a shrieking from outside, no doubt caused by the akuma.

It made them look up at the windows before back at each other. 

“We…We can talk about this later, right?” Marinette swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as the Sahara. “Civillians to save, evil butterflies to defeat…you know?”

Adrien laughed shakily as he got to his feet, offering a hand to her. “I know, my Lady.”

Marinette blushed slightly at the title as she took his hand and got to her feet as well, though did not let go his hand. She did not notice their kwami friends slowly waking up and looking at them curiosity; she could only focus on those bright green eyes she had always admired, had never really noticed before. 

“We’re still a team, you know,” began Adrien. “No matter who’s behind the mask, we’re still partners, right? I mean, I cannot save the city alone and even if I could, I would not want to do anything without the person I trust the most.”

Those words made Marinette smile and she squeezed the hand that she was still holding, absently stroking Tikki’s head as her companion slowly floated up to her. 

“I feel the same way, Adrien,” she replied softly. “Now, let’s go and finish this. Together.”

Adrien nodded and he began to walk, not realizing she wasn’t following him until he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back at her, confused as Plagg floated up to rest on his shoulder.

“Something wrong?”

Marinette stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled and shook her head. She stepped closer to him and brushed her fingers across his cheek, which felt hot under her touch, and leaned up to kiss him softly, much more tenderly than she did when he was under the influence of Dark Cupid.

“Just…good morning, Adrien.”


	7. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Chat is the one who can't bear to see his partner hurt. For his sake.

19\. Forceful Kiss

Remember when Ladybug wished that Chat would stop putting himself in harm’s way for her sake?

Now Chat wished he hadn’t listened – or else Ladybug wouldn’t be injured right now, her suit all torn up and shredded; she had blood dripping down her face, a small gash on her forehead, she assured him, nothing serious.

Meanwhile, he had been spared from any injuries; it seemed his beloved Lady was determined to leap into every chance to get injured. It drove him insane, but he knew they had to work to defeat the akuma, the dreaded Shredder who had nearly cut up several civilians with paper cuts. Yes, paper cuts. One of them hurt like a bitch, but getting fifty dozen of them at once?

Ouch.

Luckily, Ladybug managed to purify the akuma once Chat got the paperclip from the villain’s shirt pocket, and the people injured were instantly healed. Although, Ladybug seemed to still grimace when she walked afterwards; she always seemed to take the hardest hits, the hits that wouldn’t be healed even with the Miraculous Cleaning Light.

“Mission accomplished!”

On top of a building, away from public eyes, they shared a fist-bump, a trademark to signify the end of a battle, but before Ladybug could disappear, Chat called out to her.

“Ladybug, wait.”

She turned and gave him an apologetic look. “Chat, I can’t stay long, you know that…”

“No, I need to talk to you,” interrupted Chat firmly. “It will be short, I promise.”

Ladybug absently fingered her earrings before she sighed, trusting her partner.

“Alright; what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly, peering at him. “You weren’t hurt again, were you?”

When he didn’t respond, Ladybug reached out to touch his shoulder, really make sure he was alright, only to let out a startled squeak when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes uncharacteristically serious.

“C-Chat, what are you doing?” She stammered, completely taken aback. 

“You…You…scared me today,” confessed Chat, his voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t – don’t want to see you hurt, my Lady. Why did you jump in front of me? Why not run?”

“And have you hurt again?” Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think so, Kitty.”

“I mean it!” Chat suddenly shouted, only to let his voice fall to a murmur again. “I beg of you, Ladybug. I can’t lose you.”

“Chat, what are you talking about – ?!”

Ladybug was cut off as Chat tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her in close and crashing his mouth against hers, prompting her to let out a muffled shriek. She reached up to grip his shoulders, to pull away, but something about his kiss seemed desperate, like he had just…lost her. 

Slowly, Ladybug felt herself give into the kiss, returning the gesture, the gesture that was rough and sloppy, nothing loving and tender about it at all. At the same time, it was a gesture of love, of the deep care that Chat Noir held for his partner, a partner who hadn’t realized how terrified he had been for her. 

“Ladybug,” began Chat, his voice hoarse, making her jolt in surprise. “Please…Please promise me never to do anything that reckless again. I promise I will try and stay out of danger’s way more, but please…don’t let yourself be attacked like that again.”

“Chat…” Ladybug murmured, slowly raising her hands and cupping his face, her fingers gently wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks, tears he didn’t realize had fallen. “I’m sorry…” 

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Chat sighed at her touch, his hands moving down her body until they landed on her hips, gently pulling her close to him. He ducked his head down and nuzzled it against her shoulder, sighing again in content when he felt her lift her hand to stroke his hair.

“I think I finally understand how you feel,” he murmured after a few moments. “I never realized…how scared you must be for me.”

“Oh, Chat Noir…” Ladybug kissed his hair, the two of them standing like that for what seemed like an eternity in a comfortable silence, which was only broken by the beeping of their miraculous a few seconds later.

They both tensed up. “My Lady,” began Chat, sighing as he pulled away, already cold from the lack of touch. “I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“For now,” replied Ladybug, giving him a small smile. “Be careful, Chat. I…I don’t want you hurt anymore than you want me hurt.”

Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding before he reopened his eyes and gave her a half-hearted smirk. “Until next time, my Lady.”

He gave a little bow and then leaped off the rooftop, allowing Ladybug to yo-yo away in the other direction.

They were young, they were reckless, but as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.


	8. The Shyest of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Shy Kiss - Adrienette

The two of them battled countless villains, suffered multiple injuries, and risked their lives nearly every day with the knowledge they may not make it out.

But they were both scared senseless by a first date.

It was ridiculous really.

Marinette sipped her milkshake in an effort to keep herself busy, eyes darting around the small diner while Adrien nervously tapped the table.

You’d think they would be more confident, but to have to their emotions displayed out in the open like that – torn suits, unkempt hair, fraying masks, tears in eyes – it was a rollercoaster. 

“So…!”

Marinette and Adrien both blushed, immediately retreating into their shells as their attempt at making conversation failed utterly.

Below the table, unseen thanks to the checkered cloth, Plagg and Tikki shared exasperated looks.

“Can I just kick them?” Plagg muttered, frowning up at his partner. “Maybe get them alone and force them to talk?”

“Plagg, you’re horrible,” exclaimed Tikki, thumping the back of her companion’s head and frowning at him. “Of course they’re going to be shy around each other; you can’t have them in a situation like that and not be a bit awkward about it! Besides, I would rather have them be like this than how Bridgette and Felix were…”

“You know, it doesn’t do well to dwell on the past, ma cherie,” remarked Plagg, sliding his gaze over to her. “What happened was a tragedy, but we must move on. Not all Ladybugs and Chats can be as lucky.”

“Speaking of lucky…” Tikki looked upwards, hoping Marinette and Adrien would get past this awkward stage soon.

Plagg, however, decided waiting was for suckers. He flew up into Marinette’s lap, careful to be unseen by the others, and ignored her startled gasp.

“Plagg…? What are you doing?” She whispered, looking between the unlucky kwami and his partner, who looked just as surprised. 

“You smell nicer than Adrien and if you guys aren’t going to get to that gross, lovey stuff soon, I’m going to take a nap,” replied Plagg, curling up on Marinette’s lap much like a cat would and closing his eyes. 

Marinette giggled and shook her head, gently stroking Plagg’s head as he napped on her lap.

“Don’t spoil him,” remarked Adrien, making a mental note to scold his kwami companion later. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

“No, he doesn’t,” agreed Tikki, popping up on Marinette’s side and yanking her companion down back under the table, ignoring his protests. “Plagg, come on!”

Marinette and Adrien watched their kwami companions disappear before they looked back at each other. After a few seconds, they broke out laughing.

“What are we doing, kitty?” Marinette asked in between giggles. “This isn’t us.”

“Not really, no,” agreed Adrien, looking at their empty table. In a fit of nerves, they had only managed to order Marinette’s milkshake and a glass of water for himself. “Care for a walk? The drinks are already paid for.”

Marinette nodded, relieved at the thought of getting out of the stuffy booth. It was nice, but she yearned to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. 

She slid out of her seat and followed Adrien outside, making sure both their kwamis were inside her purse.

Outside the diner, Adrien shyly reached out for her hand and, startled, she looked at him.

“My Lady,” he began, holding her hand up and kissing the back of it, much like he did as Chat to her. “Thank you for coming on this date with me.”

Marinette blushed slightly. “Anytime, kitty.” She looked at their hands. “But you’re not doing it right.” At Adrien’s confused and slightly panicked look, she smiled and tugged him closer to her, her cheeks a bright pink hue as she gently pressed her lips against his.

Adrien let out a startled mewl before he smiled and reached up to caress her cheek, his hand getting tangled her in her black-blue hair. 

Inside the purse, Tikki gently shoved Plagg. “Told you they didn’t need our help.”

Plagg grinned. “I should have known better to doubt your luck, ma cherie.”


	9. Birthday Present

18\. Surprised Kiss

Adrien confessed he wasn’t the most observant person in the world, but even he could tell that Marinette was seriously down.

His classmate was known for being upbeat and eccentric, but lately, she had been as gleeful as a cat stuck in the rain. When questioned, Marinette shrugged it off with a half-hearted smile and said that everything was fine. Not even Alya could get a word out of her on the topic.

Adrien knew he could have just dropped it, left her alone, but the hero in him just couldn’t leave it alone. He had to speak to her about it, find out what was troubling her so much she couldn’t even talk to her best friend about it.

There was only one problem: she couldn’t manage to say two words to him. 

Now, Adrien didn’t know why Marinette seemed so intimidated of him but he hoped he hadn’t done anything to offend her. In any case, she wasn’t going to talk to him anytime soon.

That left one other person: a devilish little cat, to be precise.

“You know,” began Plagg, happily munching on his cheese. “There’s no real reason for Chat Noir to visit some random citizen.”

“As a hero, I have to make sure the citizens of Paris are content,” reasoned Adrien. “I can always say I’m checking up on her, or I noticed her walking around with a dejected look.” He hummed. “Besides, I have a plan to cheer her up.”

Plagg shrugged. “Sure, but that girl is smarter than most citizens; she’s gonna see right through that lie. Although, even an idiot would be able to see through that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, not replying as he summoned Plagg to transform. A few seconds later, Chat Noir was leaping across rooftops to find the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Luck seemed to be on his side for once, since he managed to find the bakery in a manner of minutes, and even better, Marinette was leaning against the balcony of the roof. He figured there was no way not to startle her, so he decided just landing next to her would be enough to get her attention.

The young designer nearly fell to the ground in shock, spinning around to face him, her back pressing against the railing as if he was going to attack her and she needed to run as far away as possible.

Not that Chat would, of course. 

“C-Chat Noir?” Marinette sputtered, glancing at her trapdoor to make sure Tikki wasn’t in sight. Luckily, the kwami had decided to take a nap and stayed inside. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in on my dear Princess,” purred Chat, winking at her as he continued to stay in a crouching position. 

Immediately, Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m so honored,” she remarked, voice oozing with sarcasm. “Why are you really here?”

Chat straightened and sauntered over to her, leaning against the railing next to her.

“Was doing my patrols earlier when I saw you walking around with quite the look on your face; what’s bothering you, Princess?” He asked. “You can tell me.”

Marinette eyed him for a few moments before she shrugged and sighed.

“It’s stupid, really. My parents are going out of town this weekend for some event they’re catering for and normally, I wouldn’t mind…but it’s just…my birthday is this weekend and I was hoping to spend it with them. They tried to make it up to me by trying to get tickets for Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show, which happens to be on my birthday, but of course, those tickets are impossible to get. Not that I really wanted them to get anything; I mean, I was the one who insisted they go but I guess…”

Marinette shrugged. “Like I said, it’s stupid. Nothing for me to be upset about.” Still, despite her saying that, there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s not stupid at all, Marinette,” insisted Chat Noir, his voice unusually gentle. “I think it’s right for you to feel that way, to want your family with you on your special day.” He sighed, looking up at the night sky. “Or any day, really.”

Marinette glanced at him, taking note of his tone; it almost sounded like he was used to feeling the way she felt at the moment. Before she could mention it, however, Chat sprung back to life and he pulled Marinette in close.

“Fret not, Princess!” He exclaimed, ignoring how Marinette was quick to slip out of his grasp. “I may not be able to keep your parents here for your special day, but I do have something that may cheer you up! A present for you.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re my present,” deadpanned Marinette. “I’ll shove you off the roof.”

“Me-ouch, that hurts, Princess,” remarked Chat, unable to resist himself. “No, no, no; this present is even more purr-fect than you can paw-sibly imagine.”

“Chat…”

Chat looked entirely apologetic as he unzipped his suit’s pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, presenting it to her. “For you, Princess. Seems luck was on my side for once when I picked you a get-well present.”

Marinette gave him an odd look as she reached out to take the paper, which was actually a ticket as she inspected it. She held up the ticket in the moonlight to read what it was actually for and her eyes immediately widened.

“A ticket for Gabriel Agreste’s show?” She exclaimed, stunned. “Chat, what…how did you get this? This is for front row seats! And tickets have been sold out for weeks!”

“I have my ways, ma cherie,” remarked Chat, winking at her. “I’m guessing you like your present?”

“Like it?” Marinette threw her arms around her partner. “I love it!” Caught up in her excitement, she didn’t think things through and crashed her mouth against his, catching the poor cat off guard. “Thank you!”

“A-Ah…welcome, Princess,” stammered Chat, confusing the young designer until reality caught up to her a few seconds later.

Her entire face turned a brilliant shade of red as she scrambled away from him, looking absolutely mortified.

“O-Oh, no! I am so sorry, Chat Noir!” Marinette sputtered, hand flying to her mouth in horror. She kissed him! Chat Noir, her partner! What was she thinking?! “I just…I got so excited and I…I wasn’t thinking…and I…oh, I am so sorry! I just wanted to thank you, not kiss you…”

Chat’s own face was turning red, certainly surprised by the sudden but not unpleasant kiss he had received from his classmate. _She tasted like strawberries…_

The blonde superhero gave her a shaky smirk, bowing slightly. 

“Worry not, Princess; I believe you showed your gratitude well enough. I certainly appreciated it,” he remarked, winking at her. “However, while I would love to show you just how much I appreciated it, I must go before my Lady catches me and scolds me. Enjoy the show, Princess, and I’ll keep an eye out for you there.”

Chat Noir leaped off the roof before Marinette could finish processing what he had said, what he implied.

Once he was gone, however, Marinette let out a garbled squeak, clutching the ticket in her hand as she slid against the railing onto the ground, her face as red as her costume.

“That stupid cat…”


	10. Jesus, Take the Wheel; We're All Made of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Seductive Kiss - in which Chloe's words about her relationship provoke something dangerous in Marinette.

“…and then we went to this cute little café, and oh gosh, Alya, it was just so great and fantastic and…!” Marinette finished her excited rambles with a squeal, still elated from her date with Adrien, whom she had begun to date a few weeks ago. 

Alya smiled brightly at her best friend, genuinely happy for the girl who was finally with the boy she had been crushing on for so long. Marinette was a bit closed off about the details of how they got together, which stung a bit at first, but Alya didn’t mind if it meant she got to see the young designer so happy each day.

“That sounds great, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, grabbing her best friend’s hands and squeezing them as they walked into the school. “I’m really happy for you!”

Marinette sighed happily before a mischievous look appeared in her eyes, poking Alya in the shoulder. “Now all we need is for you and Nino to get together already so we can go on double dates!”

“Whoa, whoa, chill out, girl,” remarked Alya, who was definitely not blushing. Nope, not even in the slightest. “I don’t know why you’re so convinced I have a thing for Nino.”

“Mm, I wonder,” replied Marinette airily as they entered their class, sitting in their respective seats as they greeted the boys. She leaned forward across the desk and pecked Adrien on the cheek when he turned around to face her. “Morning, kitten.”

“Morning, Princess,” replied Adrien, giving her a crooked smile that made her insides melt. 

“I would ask where those pet names came from, but I don’t want to know,” whispered Nino to Alya, who nodded quickly. “Still, they’re not as gross as they could be.” At that, Alya’s eyes widened and her nodding sped up as she agreed. 

“Definitely,” she murmured. “Although as long as Marinette’s smiling like that, I don’t really care.”

“Yeah,” agreed Nino, glancing at their best friends who were still smiling goofily at each other.

Unfortunately, all happy things must come to an end and their moment was ruined, like in most cases, because of Chloe Bourgeois. 

“How pathetic,” sneered the blonde girl, rolling her eyes at the couple as she perched herself on top of her desk, filing her nails with disdain. “It’s bad enough I have to see you draped all over my Adrien, but you don’t even have the decency to act like a proper couple? Tsk. Not that I blame you, Adrien. It must be hard to do anything more than such humiliatingly innocent kisses with someone as plain and boring as Marinette; she probably can’t even get you up.”

“Chloe!” Adrien exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing as he gave his childhood friend a look of disdain. She had always been so vile to anyone near him even as kids, but even more so to Marinette, especially after they began dating. “We’ve talked about this.”

Chloe merely shrugged, sliding into her seat as their teacher walked in.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, who looked like she was in thought. He gave her a questioning look, but she merely smiled and shook her head, gesturing for him to turn around and pay attention.

Reluctantly, the blond did so but he couldn’t help but notice his girlfriend’s pretty blue eyes weren’t shining as bright as they were before.

~

Adrien didn’t know every single detail about Marinette – though he was willing to find out if she let him – but he did know her emotions fairly well, and he knew she wasn’t feeling like herself after Chloe’s remarks. Alas, their classes prevented them from having any real talk about it throughout the school day.

Not for the first time, Adrien cursed his bad luck as he had a quick photo shoot during his lunch break and then another, longer one after school. He would then be sent home to presumably due his homework after the watchful eye of Natalie. 

Well, watchful as she was, she was no match for Chat Noir, who snuck out his bedroom window later that night to go visit his favorite princess.

A quick knock on her glass door prompted him into the warm and familiar room, already feeling more comfortable – until he saw Marinette’s red eyes, fresh from tears.

“Marinette…?” Adrien released his transformation at once, going over to his girlfriend and cupping her face in his hands. He was vaguely aware of Plagg speeding out of the room with Tikki, either to steal another cheese Danish or to discuss their own relationship again. “Mari, what’s wrong?”

Marinette swallowed and attempted to wipe her eyes, but she only succeeded in choking on another sob. 

Adrien, who was a good few inches taller than her, ducked his head down slightly to look into her eyes. “Marinette, is this about Chloe?” From the way she tensed up, he guessed he was right. 

The blond sighed and looked to make sure her door was shut before he turned them around, sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap, arms wrapping around her as she clutched his shirt. 

“Marinette, you know Chloe is just jealous and that I don’t believe what she says, especially about you,” assured Adrien softly, reaching up to wipe her tears. “I love you for you, and nothing anyone says can change my mind.”

Marinette let out an odd, soft laugh. “You’re too good for me, Adrien.” She leaned up to kiss his jaw, only to stop halfway. “But Chloe did hit a sore spot earlier…I am pretty plain…and I know we don’t kiss a lot…at least, not like that.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that,” assured Adrien quickly, leaning down and kissing her temple. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Marinette nibbled on her lower lip, making Adrien’s eyes dart down for a second before snapping back to her own crystal blue eyes. 

“But that’s the thing,” began Marinette. “I’m not uncomfortable with it…just…worried, I guess.” Adrien stayed silent, letting her continue. “I mean…what if Chloe is right, and you find out you’re not attracted to me like that? I just…I love you, Adrien, and I know our relationship isn’t based off of that, but I…”

“Marinette,” interrupted Adrien kindly. “I understand what you’re saying, but I have to tell you the truth: your worries are for nothing.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, drinking in her startled squeak, as he pulled her even closer to his body, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

After a few moments, the blond pulled away, a small smirk on his lips.

“I am very much attracted to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, believe me,” he murmured in her ear. “Even before we revealed our identities, I always thought the girl behind me in class was incredibly attractive. I even had this little fantasy of Chat Noir visiting his Princess in the dead of the night, drinking in her kisses until they couldn’t even think coherently, leaving hickeys on spots just barely hidden by her clothes, having sore shoulders in the morning because she scratched him up real good, feeling self-satisfied when he saw her the next day in class and noticing her attempts at hiding those marks from her best friend, wanting to transform and pin her against the wall to kiss her senseless between classes…”

“Adrien…!” Marinette squeaked, feeling her boyfriend nuzzle into the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. His words didn’t make her skin burn any less; in fact, they set ablaze a fire inside of her as she played with that nice little fantasy too…

She could practically feel Adrien’s smirk.

“So, yes, Marinette, I have always been very attracted to you,” he murmured. “No matter what anyone says, my love and desire for you will not waver; and we don’t have to rush into things or do anything that makes either of us uncomfortable – I just want to be with you, and as long as I can do that, I’m happy.”

Marinette closed her eyes, reaching up and stroking his hair. “Adrien, what did I do to deserve you?”

“That is a question I should be asking you,” replied Adrien, slowly pulling away to look her in the eyes. “I love you, Marinette.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

“Hmm…there is one thing,” murmured Marinette, a sudden glint in her eye that made Adrien instantly nervous.

“Oh?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow, trying not to show his nerves. 

Suddenly Adrien’s back was pressed against the mattress as his girlfriend hovered over him, her raven black hair falling over them like a curtain. 

“I believe Chloe said something else in her little whine-fest today, and I personally would like to prove her wrong,” she murmured, smirking a bit. 

Something about not being able to get him up? Oh, Chloe would never find out if she was wrong or right, but Marinette would know.

“S-She did?” Adrien looked utterly lost, even though he was sure he liked the position that suggested what they were going to do – what he hoped they were going to do.

The smirk Marinette had on her face could easily put Chat Noir’s to shame as she leaned down, her lips brushing against his. She gently ran her thumb across his cheek, fingers grazing his skin as she dug them into his golden hair.

“Mm.” Her eyes glittered in the darkness of her room. “I’ll have to thank her for pushing me to finally have this kind of courage.”

And then her lips were against his, not as deep as he would have imagined or as aggressive, but slow and…seductive. Like she was tasting a chocolate strawberry and savoring the taste, wanting to make it last forever.

Now, Adrien and Marinette were a sweet couple and their kisses were mostly all innocent, except for a few deeper kisses now and there, usually initiated by him with her okay, but this…this was entirely different from any kiss they had ever had.

This kiss conflicted him; on one hand, he wanted to grab her and flip their positions, pressing her body into the mattress with his own with her hands pinned above her head, drinking in her muffled moans as he leaves countless marks all over her beautiful soft skin, kiss her until she forgets her name, until he forgets his name, until the world melts away around them and only they exist in this dimensional plane.

On the other hand, he was incapable of doing anything but letting out quiet groans and even mewling as her lips did wonder, her fingers ghosting across his skin and over his chest, leaving behind a tingling sensation that he was sure could only be cured by her touch once more, one hand fisting the comforter while the other gripped her shirt desperately, needing some sort of anchor because if he had been standing, his knees would have failed him long ago.

“M-Marinette,” stammered Adrien, his face brighter than any shade he had ever seen on her. “W-What…?”

“Shh,” interrupted Marinette, her voice seductively low as she placed her other leg around so she was now straddling him, stretching herself out much like a cat did in the sun. Their noses brushed against each other and he was distracted temporarily by her long lashes. 

“I suggest you make yourself comfortable, kitten, because you’re not going anywhere tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Am I getting better at writing intimate kiss scenes? Or am I better off writing little cheek kisses? Or should I back off from writing kiss scenes entirely????
> 
> I’ve never kissed anyone; I don’t know what I’m doing…


	11. Take This Cleaver on My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. We Can Never Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame @ sadrienagreste for the prompt. The rest is from an idea I've had for a while now: Marinette trying to move on from both Adrien and Chat Noir – or rather, she has given up on them ever loving her.

How many years had it been? 

How much time had she spent staring at those posters of him on her wall? How much time had she spent watching him leap off the roofs of the buildings of Paris in the middle of the night?

How long had it been since she had abandoned her stutters in front of him? How long had it been since his flirtations caused an unbearable heat to spread across her face?

Marinette ran a hand tiredly over her face, feeling her sighs of frustration build up even more. She could vaguely feel Tikki’s small form nuzzling against her thigh in comfort. 

“How old am I now, Tikki?” She asked softly, more to herself than to her kwami companion of six years. “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“There’s nothing ridiculous about feeling things, Marinette,” assured Tikki quickly, darting up into the air so she was at eye level. “You’re just conflicted, and that happens.”

Marinette closed her eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips as she collapsed backwards on her bed. 

“My little crush on Adrien turned into a one-sided love, and my affection for Chat Noir changed from one of friendship to one of something a little more…yet, I feel like I am with Chat Noir when I am with Adrien and I feel like I am with Adrien when I am with Chat Noir. Ugh, does that even make sense? I’m twenty-one, Tikki, and I still sound like some confused lovestruck teenager!”

“Well, you are lovestruck,” remarked Tikki, a weak attempt at lightening the mood. “Oh, don’t feel too bad, Marinette. There’s nothing wrong with loving two people.”

“No,” agreed Marinette softly, finally opening her eyes as she stared at her ceiling with a look of regret on her face. “But I got punished for it anyways.”

Tikki gave her a curious look as she slowly sat up on her bed, a hand running through her navy blue hair – much longer and wavier than it was when she was in high school.

“Adrien rejected me, don’t you remember, Tikki?” Marinette began, absently glancing at her now barren walls that were once adorned with countless photos and posters of one Adrien Agreste. “He said he was in love with someone else.”

“But that was years ago - !” 

Marinette continued as if she didn’t hear her.

“And Chat…he’s still a flirt, but the gestures seem…empty now, don’t you think? As if calling me his Lady and kissing my hand are just routine, not sincere actions. It’s as if he fell out of love me.”

“Oh, Marinette,” began Tikki. “I’m sure that’s not true; Chat Noir has been entirely dedicated to you since you became partners all those years ago.”

“And what if that dedication is just because we’re partners? Tikki, I’ve rejected him so many times that I really wouldn’t be surprised if he did give up on me,” cried Marinette, her voice cracking a bit as she slipped off her bed. “I really messed up.”

Tikki watched her pace the room through concerned eyes. 

“And…what will you do then?” The red fairy asked hesitantly. 

Marinette slowly made her way to her monitor and revealed her new desktop background, not one of Adrien but a group shot of her, Adrien, Nino, and Alya celebrating New Year’s together. A friendly background. A safe background.

“I think…it’s time I finally let them go.”

~

“Purr-ty night, isn’t it, my Lady?” Chat immediately remarked as he leaped onto the roof of their usual meeting spot. 

“That was weak,” came Ladybug’s response, along with her usual eyeroll. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except Chat was the one person who could read her better than anyone else, and he immediately knew something was off about his partner.

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly, sitting down next to her. “Did something happen, are you okay?”

Ladybug wouldn’t face him, but he could tell that a small smile graced her lips momentarily.

“You’re always so concerned,” she said softly. “Chat, I’ve been doing some thinking…and I just wanted to apologize.”

Taken aback, Chat was about to ask what she could possibly be apologizing for – he couldn’t, for the life of him, think of anything she had done or said that should have prompted an apology – when she resumed speaking.

“All these years, I’ve been treating you so horribly,” said Ladybug, still not looking at him. “I should have been kinder to you, should have appreciated you more, and definitely shouldn’t have been cold whenever you tried to show me your affections. For that, I am so, so sorry, Chat Noir.”

“My Lady, you don’t need to apologize for that,” tried Chat, but his words fell on deaf ears.

“And I am sorry that I have to leave.”

Chat’s eyes widened to a ridiculously large size as he gaped at her.

“What?” He choked out. 

Ladybug finally looked at him, her bright blue eyes glimmering with tears.

“I’m not abandoning Ladybug,” she promised. “Even though with Hawkmoth gone, there’s no need for us to really be here. I just…well, I guess my wording was poor; I should have said I need a break.”

She fully turned her body to properly face him, making herself small and detached as she pulled her legs to her chest, and Chat loathed the idea that she felt she couldn’t be open around him.

“Need a break?” He echoed softly. “From…what – or who?”

Ladybug sighed softly, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth as she nibbled on it anxiously. Almost by instinct, his gaze darted down to take in the scene before he mentally chastised himself.

“I was rejected by someone a few years ago,” she finally said after a few moments of silence. “I had a huge crush on him for years, and then somewhere over time, that crush turned into something more.”

Chat, although a little hurt his Lady was in fact in love with someone else, listened to her intently and nodded reassuringly when she looked at him worriedly. It was clear she had a lot to say and he wasn’t going to worry about his own feelings at the moment.

Ladybug let out a bitter sort of laugh.

“Honestly, if I didn’t have feelings for him, I would have said yes to your affections a lot sooner,” she admitted, making his eyes widen. “My heart, for the longest time, only belonged to him…and then…a certain someone managed to steal my heart too. I thought maybe our luck had been switched at that point because I had fallen in love with two people, one who didn’t see me that way and another who probably moved on.”

Ladybug played with one of her pigtails. Without realizing it, Chat moved closer to her, to provide some sort of comfort.

“I just need time to clear my head, Chat, and to…move on myself,” she said, almost in a whisper as her eyes met his. “I’ve been so selfish all this time…”

Slowly, Ladybug lifted her hand and her gloved fingers grazed over his cheek, his eyes closing at the contact as he unconsciously leaned in closer to feel more. 

“So selfish,” repeated the so-called lucky superhero as she closed the distance between them, her other hand cupping his opposite cheek as he pulled her closer to him. 

His mouth slanted against hers, one clawed hand reaching up and caressing her face tenderly, absently wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

It wasn’t their first kiss together, but it was certainly the first one that Chat remembered; he knew of their kiss from when they were teenagers, but he himself didn’t remember any of it. 

However, as blissful as it was, Chat knew there was something else to the kiss; it wasn’t a kiss of ‘I love you; let’s stay together forever’ but one of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’.

Something suddenly clicked in his brain – the familiarity of her lips against his. He had kissed her before – no, not as Chat, but as Adrien. 

He struggled to recall who he had kissed – as a model, he had shared far too many kisses with others but he doubted it was any of them – and the name finally came to him just as Ladybug pulled away.

“Goodbye, Chat,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “I’ll always be your partner.”

And before the unlucky hero could stop her, she was gone. 

After a few moments, the transformation wore off and Plagg stared at his companion with a concerned look. 

Adrien knew those lips – it had been a small kiss between the two of them, awkward and apologetic under the mistletoe. She had been in pain, he remembered, because the timing had been so awful; it was far too soon after her rejection, yet she had put up a brave face anyways – a façade as natural as his – and tried to play it off. 

Just like then, she tasted of vanilla.

And finally, the name slid off his tongue in a rueful whisper.

“ _Marinette_.”


	12. Needy Kitty is Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tipsy kitten boyfriend can only lead to one thing...especially when it's Chat Noir.

> 3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

In hindsight, it was a terrible idea to let Alya and Nino plan their New Year’s party. By themselves, they were meddlesome devils – together? Honestly, it should have been illegal.

Still, Marinette supposed there were far worse things that could have happened than to have to drag her very intoxicated boyfriend up to his room. 

“Adrien, come on,” she murmured, gripping his arm to help stay upright. “Adrien!”

“It’s pointless – he’s completely smashed,” snickered Plagg, clinging to Marinette’s shoulder. “I told him he shouldn’t have gotten into that drinking contest with Kim.”

“Yet he did,” muttered Marinette, sighing. “Honestly, I expected Kim to be goading Alix, not my boyfriend.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think Alix and Kim snuck out together so I doubt there will be any more drinking contests,” supplied Tikki from Marinette’s other shoulder. 

“Yeah, because that’s so helpful right now,” remarked Marinette, rolling her eyes as she paused to lean against the wall. “Plagg, Tikki, can you go see if you can find any aspirins and maybe wet a rag for me? I’m going to get him up to his bed. And yes, Plagg, I will give you another cheese Danish if you go – even though I really shouldn’t.”

“Whoopee!” Plagg cheered. “Come on, Tikki!”

He flew down the halls and the red fairy gave Marinette a tired look before she followed her longtime companion. 

Marinette sighed, watching them go, before she glanced down at her drunken boyfriend, who was leaning heavily on her. His eyes were glazed over and he was nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck – again.

“Adrien, come on, sober up a little,” she pleaded. “Honestly, I’ve seen you drink more and still walk in a straight line.”

Still, the model made no sign of moving down the hall so Marinette was really left with one another option. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth.

“ _Adrikins_ , wake up, darling~” She squealed in her best impression of Chloe. “Wasn’t the wedding just absolutely extravagant? Of course, the chef had to go and mess up our dinner, how pathetic.” Marinette leaned down and pecked his lips. “Oh, well. Together we are now!”

Immediately, Adrien flew away from her, stammering and scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand as if his life depended on it. 

Marinette put a hand on her hip and gave him an amused look as he looked up at her, a million questions on the tip of his tongue, only to realize his girlfriend had tricked him.

“I hate you,” he murmured, straightening only to slam his palm against the wall to stop the world from tilting. “Whoa.”

“First of all, you don’t hate me, if your multiple drunken ‘I love you’s are of any indication,” began Marinette. “Second, you can only blame yourself for getting so drunk; what were you thinking, taking Kim on like that?”

“I was thinking my girlfriend’s good luck would help me out,” remarked Adrien, blinking as he tried to steady himself. “Ergh.”

“Well, it didn’t,” deadpanned Marinette before she sighed and went over to help him, taking his arm and throwing it over her shoulders. “At least you’ve sobered up a little.”

“A little,” agreed Adrien, making a face and leaning on her as they slowly travelled towards his bedroom. 

Opening the door, Adrien immediately made his way towards his bed and collapsed face first on it, groaning to himself. Marinette rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her and went to go sit on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair.

“Poor baby,” she remarked. “Plagg and Tikki went to go find some aspirins, but I don’t know how long they’ll be.”

The model groaned into his pillow, indicating he had been listening. “Knowing Plagg, he got distracted by cheese…or Tikki.”

“They’re adorable,” defended Marinette. “Still, it’s best I go check on them in case something did happen.”

Just as she began to get up from the bed, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. 

“No, don’t go,” murmured Adrien, his voice muffled from being face-down into his pillow. “Stay with me.”

Marinette blinked at him before a kind smile crossed her face. “Of course, Adrien; I’ll always stay with you.”

She began to adjust to sit back on the bed but Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into the mattress, hugging her body close to his. Sighing in content, he turned his head and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

A hand clutching his shirt, a red-faced Marinette looked down at her tipsy boyfriend. 

“W-W-What are you doing?” She stammered. 

“You’re warm…and soft,” was Adrien’s reply, his lips moving against her skin as she spoke, making her shudder in delight. 

“And you’re drunk,” replied Marinette, her voice shaking slightly as she moved her hand to his shoulder, gripping the material of his shirt in her hand as if her life depended on it.

“Am not – just dizzy,” murmured the model, pulling away slightly to look up at her. “I tend to lose focus whenever I’m around you anyways, my Lady.”

She swallowed hard once she saw his eyes, as intense as ever, but also slightly gazed not just from the alcohol but from something else…something she had mostly seen back when a certain leather clad superhero would sneak into her bedroom for late night make out sessions ( _before_ they knew each other’s identities too).

“I-I thought we agreed you’d only call me that when we were suited up,” murmured Marinette, one hand absently reaching to stroke his hair. 

Almost instantly, a low reverberating sound came from the model and she laughed a little; no matter how many times he purred, she never got sick of it.

Her eyes sparkling with mischief, Marinette got ready to tease Adrien about it but before she could, he leaned upwards and captured her mouth with his, swallowing up the startled squeak that came from her. 

The fact that he tasted like alcohol was something Marinette was quick to note, but she found herself melting into the kiss before she could really think too much about it. 

Slowly, Adrien pushed her back into the mattress so he was hovering over her and straddling her legs. His hands were on either side of her head as he deepened the kiss, gently tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before he moved his lips down to her neck, immediately earning a soft gasp from the young designer below him.

“A-Adrien,” she moaned, a hand flying up to bury itself in his hair. 

She could practically feel the smirk he was wearing as he nipped at the exposed skin on her neck. She would have scolded him for it but then he was gently tugging at the hem of her shirt, silently asking permission.

Marinette thought about it for a second before she nodded, pushing him away momentarily so she could pull off her blouse herself, leaving her in her jeans and bra. 

Adrien drank in the sight before him with a devilish grin on his lips before they were over her collarbones, kissing the swell of her breasts and chuckling softly at the cry that left her lips as a result.

Her hands were just in the process of fumbling for his belt buckle when the door slammed open.

“Alright, one wet rag and bunch of aspirins – that may or may not contain a speckle of camembert on them – coming right up!” Plagg practically shouted as he whirled into the room, a piece of his beloved cheese in his grasp while Tikki carried the other items. His bright green eyes landed on the frozen couple. “Oh.”

He began snickering.

“Plagg, I told you to wait – oh,” began Tikki, only to stop mid-sentence once she spotted their charges. “Oh.”

Marinette and Adrien stared at their kwamis in horror for a solid thirty seconds before they flew apart from each other, him desperately trying to adjust his pants and her using the blanket to cover herself. Their faces were no longer flushed from lust or alcohol, just plain ol’ mortification.

“Well, well, well,” began Plagg, a smug smirk on his face. “Looks like the kitten here has found the cream of his choice; I guess it wasn’t alcohol after all.”

“ _Plagg_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Plagg (he has no right to mock them considering there is a reason Plagg and Tikki took so long to get the aspirins…)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously do not own Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> These are just drabbles and are much shorter than what I normally write, so I hope you do not mind.


End file.
